The Evil Within Starfire: A Teen Titans FanFiction
by DestroyingForever
Summary: Starfire never knew she could betray the closest to her, She never thought she could break someone's heart, she never thought she would break the Titans. Well... here she is... about to follow in Slade's footsteps. She often thinks of her old team, But the good times are gone, its time for her to meet her new partner in crime, Robin. (Please R&R, Updates Coming Soon
1. Chapter 1: Outburst

The Evil Within Starfire

Chapter 1

"AHHHH!" Starfire slowly got back on her feet, "Wow! Star cal-" Robin was cut off by Starfire's rapid starbolts from her eyes. "Stop! Sta-" Robin was cut off again by massive explosions coming from the other room. "  
Alright, that's it! Stop HER!" Robin shouted, as they rushed to save Killer Moth. Cyborg pulled Starfire away from him as Killer Moth rushed through the fire escape.

"Starfire! CALM DOWN. What in the living hell did he do to you?!" Beast Boy yelled. Starfire, still trying to chase him, "STOP H-" "STARFIRE! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY!" Robin yelled at her. She started to grit her teeth at all of them. Cyborg still pinning Star to the ground decided that she had done enough. "Cyborg! Why did you inject her?! What did you inject her with!" Robin yelled. "She's gonna be okay!"

*Insert Title Theme*

Starfire's eyes slowly opened, trying to cope with the sunlight in her eyes. She started to breathe happily. "Ugh.." she whimpered to herself. "She's awake… I think." Cyborg said as his voice echoed through the other room. She saw the door open as Robin walked in, pulling a grumpy face. "What the heck were you doing back there?" he asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I am not being myself… I am not feeling the right way…" she whispered silently as she tried to cover her eyes. "Is that why you had you out bur-" Robin quickly took off his head off Starfire's head, as her eyes started to glow green. "Star?" he asked. Once again she started to grit her teeth. Her eyebrows folded and her she let out a dark grin. She closed her eyes, "Mayday! Mayday!" Robin yelled into his communicator. "Stay away from me…." she stood up and pointed her fist to Robin. She gasped deeply as unconscious. "Robin, what's the problem?!" Cyborg questioned as he opened his mouth to see Starfire lying on the floor. "She threatened me…." "She what?!" Raven and Beast Boy ran into the room, They looked to see Cyborg turning on life support. "How… Why? Did she threaten me?!" Robin shouted, Beast Boy, "What do you mean threatened?" Beast Boy asked as she glared over to Robin. He sighed, "Star, she's changing… I don't know why…" he replied. "What happened in detail!" Cyborg yelled, "She woke up, then she got angry, started gritting her teeth and her eyes flared green, and she just stood up and she put her hand up as if to shoot me…." he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"So are you saying she could had killed y-" Raven was cut off, "NO! EVEN SHE'S ANGRY, SHE'S NOT GONNA HURT US!" Robin's voice echoed throughout the room. Starfire started to breathe heavily until she awoken. She gasped for air and stood up from the bed. "Starfire, what the crap is going on with you! You threatened Robin!" Cyborg started to grumble at her, she stood up and then her form changed. "It's happening again!" She lifted up her hands pointing to the roof, and fired destroying the roof. "Thank you for your company Titans, but it's time for that to end." she stood up, scanning all of her friend's eyes, making them all confused, she stood up and flew out the window. "Star… Starfire where are you going?!" Robin shouted as he looked up at the ceiling.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Please R &R If you enjoyed this story! Anyways sorry for the very short, first chapter…. But suspense! **

**DestroyingForever**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

CHAPTER 2

The Evil Within Starfire

Mu hahahaha, I have successfully made Starfire turn against the Titans (no I did not just spoil this chapter)... Yay! Anyways I have enjoyed writing g this chapter and the last, this one I promise to be longer then the previous, Do you guys have suspense? No? Well… Read It!

As Starfire flew away from Titans Tower, she snapped out of her so called, mood swing. "What have I done?" She asked herself, looking back to see the T-Car leaving the tower. She contuined on flying until she received a call from Robin. Tempted to pick it up, she took her communicator and answered.

"Starfire…. what happened back there?!" Robin asked just plain confused. She, without thinking just said, "Robin, please just leave me alone for a while…" she hung up and left for a place to calm down in Jump City. "And… what did she say?" Beast Boy questioned, he blurted out, "Go back to the Tower, she needs some alone time." He looked over to them before putting his communicator in his utility belt. Cyborg stepped on the brake and made a u-turn.

8:22pm, Jump City Plaza

Starfire still beating herself up for making a scene, and nearly firing at Robin. "Is this normal?" She blurted out a few tamarainian phrases at herself. She took a deep sigh, "Is this just me growing, or is it…" "It is much to late to hurt myself over something I didn't do. I must go back to see my friends." She said positively, she stood up and paid for the meal. "Your not going anywhere Starfire, at least until I finish my speech…" whispered a voice from behind, instantly she recognised the voice and tirned around in attack positions. Slade.

"What do you want?! We had let you go after Trigon took over the world, and we said to never contact us again!" "There is much you do not know about me, firstly I don't keep promises very well, and secondly, what I want is you." She stood silently, still ready to attack, "Oh yeah, That little outburst you had back there in the Tower, I know, why you did that…" Starfire, knowing this was some sort of trick still was ready to attack. "Your changing for the better…" his thick and cold voice reached her ears. "Well for me at least." He walked toward towards her only to be meant with her demands. "Do not move!" He stopped, and to her surprise jumped at her. "Ah!" She yelled in pain, Slade had whispered his last words to her, "My dear, good luck controlling your anger… and if you need my help you know where to find me…" she fell asleep, only seeing Slade starting to run from the shop.

"Ugh…" She put her hands on her face. "What happened?" She whispered to herself, she had no memory up until the point of her paying, now she was in an alleyway. She stood up, feeling more emotion then ever, her powers were estatic and all over the place, but she got the hang of it. She looked at her communicator, to read "8:57pm" "I must get home. Figure all of this later." She thought to herself as she flew away, only to see what seemed to be a mark on her arm, She shrugged it off and reached the tower.

Lights all on, she opened the door and took the elevator up. "Hello friends!" Still staying positive about what just happened, "Hi Starfire, where have you been?" Cyborg replied, still playing Super Stop Theft Auto, with Beast Boy. "Thinking… where's Robin? I must apologise to him." "Oh, After 7pm he went looking for you, well that's wha he said, give him a call alright, I'm about to kick Cyborg's butt" Beast Boy said slightly turning to her but quickly looking back at the screen. She walked out of the room, this time feeling a bit mad, she didn't know why and she didn't really mind at first. "Robin, I am back at the tower." "Alright, Starfire I'm coming home." Robin hung up and she entered her room to see Silke, her little bumgorf waiting for her on her bed.

"Hello Silkie! you must be hungry." She pulled out some food out of her closet and gave it to Silkie. She lied down on her bed to start trying to remember what had happen back at the restaurant. She heard a knock on her door, knowing it would be Robin, "Come in!" instantly Robin opened the door and poked her head inside her room. "Hey, where have you been? I looked everywhere, you were no where…" "I was at the Jump City Plaza…" she said as she pulled the blanket away from her nose. "Get some rest, it's late and we have training 8 sharp." He closed the door behind him, Starfire was acting suspicious, and a bit more angry.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Outragingness comes out next chapter, so.. there's that I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Talk to you guys later.

DestroyingForever


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Betrayed

CHAPTER 3

The Evil Within Starfire

"NEW TRACK RECORD!" shouted Cyborg happily, bragging to the others. Starfire was sitting on the bench in a somewhat pondering state. "Starfire, I need to talk to you…" Robin said as he sat down next to Star, "Yesterday, was that natural." "That is natural, but that was at an hg her extent, I hope it will not get worst…" she looked down to her knees, Robin reached in to put his arm around her neck, "On this planet you might call it a mood swing.." she said watching on as Raven took her turn.

"But you're old enough, you shouldn't have those anymore…" He replied looking at her. "On my planet, the mood swings last for a very, very long time, that is why Blackfire is constantly changing altitudes." She answered still looking on as Raven broke Cyborg's record. *Ka-POW!* they all looked back in horror as Titans Tower, bursted into flames, "Take Cover!" Cyborg shouted, as debris started to fall. "You just had to talk about her… Titans GO!" As ships came through full view, Blackfire had already managed to break out of her cuffs.

"Sister! STOP!" Starfire yelled as she flew over to her. "Hello little sis, I'd like to tell you something…." she instantly punched her out of plain view into the tower, Blackfire following. "Star!" Robin shouted as he demanded someone take him up. "Robin, watch out!" Raven yelled, as they watched the aliens start to fire inside the tower. "No! NO NO!" Robin yelled with a fist up to them. The tower got flung away, leaving the rest to be utterly destroyed at that point.

Everyone's mouth opened as the ship started to shade everything of what was left of the tower, they quickly moved out not finding anything or any life forms left inside the tower. "Starfire?!" Robin had already started to run for her, as soon as the tower collapsed into the ocean. They found her body amongst the rubble and shattered glass, "Starfire? Are you okay?" Beast Boy questioned, she didn't respond leaving Robin hoping for her life. "Vitals… heart rate… blood supply…" Cyborg went on to only have one answer left.

"She's… She's" Cyborg took a deep sigh, "She's gone." Cyborg looked over to Robin, only to be met with a shocked face, he started to grit his teeth, getting his fists ready. "It's not true, she is not dead." Beast Boy slowly stood back as Raven confirmed Cyborg. "She is gone…" "WHAT?!" He took a deep sigh and looked over to the sky, to see the ship finally leave. "Get into the T-Ship. Now.." he said as he watched the faint line disappear, everyone obliged and ran to what was left of the hanger. Quickly, they left chasing after the ship, not laying one finger with Blackfire.

Amongst the rubble left a "dead" Starfire and Blackfire. Her eyes opened as fastly as she could, she didn't know she was technically dead for a few minutes, she couldn't move and watched as the T-Ship left her view. "They gave up on you…." Slade walked up from behind, "They left you to die, They betrayed you." Starfire still couldn't move or talk, but was having the darkest thoughts she had ever had, she struggled to move but got on her feet. "No… they did not." Slade turned his head slightly, "Now what kind of Family, would do such a thing?" She started to stand back, fearing for the truth, she got her fists ready and her eyes started to glow green. "All you need to know is that, they killed you, And I know what you're thinking about. And for that I say it's true." Starfire once again stood silently, she literally felt revenge for the first time, and minute by minute, she started to believe him. "You want revenge, refuge.. well I'm the guy." She didn't know why and at this she didn't really care.

Slade had pulled out his hand revealing a badge, engraved within it was the signature S. She took a step closer, she was tempted to take It, but her own dark wishes. "No need to struggle, my dear. Serve me and you will get that revenge." He pulled off an even colder voice then earlier. She tried to resist, but the urge already killed her good side, but at the same time, she never thought she could be this vulnerable to him, she wanted to find out, but now wasn't the time. She reached in and grabbed the badge, "Good. Now we must get you patched up." They walked off Titans island, hopping on a motorcycle.

"ROBIN! Calm down! You know we shouldn't be messing with these guys." Raven said, looking over to Cyborg and Beast Boy how acted clueless. "I don't care, they killed my girl, they better know what's coming."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Thrill Of Stealing

CHAPTER 4

The Evil Within Starfire

"Robin, I'm sorry but we're going back for Earth. We are not gonna make ourselves the most wanted criminals in the galaxy!" Cyborg shouted as he glared at Robin. The others nodded as they watched Robin hit his fist on his control panel. He deeply sighed, "Go.. Back… then…"

SOMEWHERE NORTH OF JUMP CITY….

"I think you look better in that suit." Slade said as he put his hands around her shoulder, Starfire remained silent as she still liked her old uniform better, "Keep your Titans communicator… we have some briefing to do." He gestured for Star to follow him, she quickly followed him, thinking about what she had just done.

Later…

Sweat coming down from Starfire's suit started to run rapidly, as she tried aimlessly to dodge Slade's kicks and punches. "Your slow, something you must work on…" he continued on still blocking punches and star bolts from her. Starfire threw him down and gave him one punch. "Better… you've already proven to be deadly enough." He stood up and looked down to the young girl. "I just hope you have the willpower to steal already." He walked away and sat down at his computer. Starfire knew Slade would ask her to do something like this, she didn't mind anymore. "From, stealing… to hurting… to killing. It's a dark cycle my dear." She stood there waiting for a command, just waiting and waiting. "The Mucca Vault." Starfire knew what it was, but wondering why Slade would want gold. "Slade, why do you need to have possession of the gold?" She asked, looking over to him. "Not the gold, The Gem of Onkyo… and lucky for us, there are two gems of the same kind." She knew what he meant, invincibility for both of them?

"We might as well start cleaning the place." Raven said as she pulled up a small pipe from underneath the broken glass. "Wait hold on… guys, where's Starfire?" Beast Boy asked confused beyond belief. Robin's mouth opened as soon as she her body missing, "May… Maybe she's alive…" Cyborg whispered. Raven opened her communicator only to see one alert from Highland Security. "Trouble, we can deal with this later, but the biggest bank is in trouble." Robin nodded, they headed off in the T-Car, driving away from the destroyed Tower.

5:30pm…

The T-Car skidded onto the road only to see a big hole in the building, and no gems. "What the he-" Cyborg said as he watched as Robin ran to the security room. "Good. Whoever was dumb enough didn't destroy the security cameras. They watched on until they saw a bright green flash, "Is that?" They saw a girl in a somewhat familiar suit, something Robin weared, during his time with Slade. The footage cut to black as the cables for the camera was cut loose. "Was that.. No, it can't be." Beast Boy was more shocked when they encountered Trigon back a few years. "Is that Starfire?" Robin whispered.

"Good… fast and swift, you're already faster than your former teammates." Starfire grinned, her emotions were out of whack and she could feel her innocent side starting to bleed out. She enjoyed the thrill of stealing, not getting caught, and pleasing someone she looked up to. And that was the moment she no longer cared for her family. "You're a quick learner, a quick apprentice. I'm pretty sure you are ready to face the Titans."

END OF CHAPTER 4

SUSPENSE!


	5. Chapter 5: The Reveal

CHAPTER 5

The Evil Within Starfire

If your want more, please R&R, I'm planning a follow up if I ever finish this one…

"Take the tape, analyze when we get back to the underground base." They silently got into the car and drove into the underground entrance, while above the tower was being rebuilt. Everyone was so silent when Cyborg and Robin checked the footage, only there was a problem. They couldn't figure out any real details of the perp.

Raven sat there reading her book, while Beast Boy sat there waiting for the answer. "Robin look, there's no detail on this footage. I can't tell who this is." Robin clenched his fist. "I will send a message to tighten up security." He stormed out of the common room, only to pass Starfire's security file room. He took a deep sigh and went on.

"Not only you would be invincible, the others can't do a thing about it. Now, we must get on with our plans." He put his arm around her and started to gesture to the screen. CCTV footage of the underground base were present, showing their every move. She didn't think much of it, it was just the station they prepared in an emergency. "After digging, your finger I-D should be still available." She knew what he was thinking, but he always had a twist. He ranted on how full proof it was, and obviously he was correct.

\ Hours Later \

She slowly entered the hallway after getting through the security door, silently she focused on her memory and Slade's voice, he was watching every move she took. "Robin is on your left, take him down." He commanded, she took a peak, he was there on his communicator sending an message. She found this hard to do, but decided to go through with it. Slade was the only one willing to help her, her family left her behind. She put her hand around his throats and another on his mouth, She whispered, "If you wish to live, you will be quiet." After Robin finished exhausting his options, he fell unconscious but she knew he would live.

Slade came through her earpiece, "Defences are now in my control, I'll deal with a Cyborg and Raven, you go deal with your little green friend, he is in the bathroom." She sneaked over to the bathroom to wait for him to leave the room. She reached in and deadlocked him until she let go and injected him with a sleeping agent. Immediately she started hear explosions and gunshots, "Stay back until you have my command." She stayed in position, until she saw Raven and Cyborg, surprisingly with Robin with them. "Show yourself, and make sure you can handle yourself." The gunfire gave way and Starfire walked out of the shadows. The others jaws dropped as she scanned all of them, "Starfire?" Robin whispered.

Her eyes started to glow green, she wanted to rip them apart, but even she wasn't that cruel, well at least yet… "You we-" Cyborg mentioned, "Was…" she said as she started to levitate, Raven bit into her attack positions. She took a slight grin and moved to show Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg took sometime to process what they saw, but Raven went on the attack. "Ahh!" The two girls battled it out as Robin and Cyborg watched in horror. And as soon as the dark girl fell, Cyborg got kicked out of his trans.

"What's gotten into you?! Were your friends!" He yelled as he got his sonic cannon out, he wasn't going to deal with another blackmail suit action again, but little did he know she was willing to kill them. She pulled starbolts and a few punches, she had grown stronger ever since she started training with Slade. "Robin.. I am disappointed." She admitted as she looked up to her. "Sta-" "Save it, Boy Blunder, i do not have time to mingle, will you attack or will you be the bystander." She hunched and grinned. "That's what I thought." She took one last glance and her former friends and walked out the door.

"Good my dear…" He said over the earpiece.

"Ugh…" Beast Boy was the first to wake up, Robin was sitting there feeling confused over why she had betrayed them. Cyborg was booting up and Raven was healing herself. "What happened?" The greenling asked as he put his hand over his hand. The Boy Wonder had toughen up ever since then and replied with, "She betrayed us." He got up and left the hallway.

END OF CHAPTER 5

DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Chapter 6: Weeks

CHAPTER 6

The Evil Within Starfire

She felt the thrill Slade was talking about, when your heart is consumed by darkness you start to wonder off, more like… not caring anymore. Each second pasting by, her hero side started to fade, memories started to become distorted, she wondered why until she remembered the mark on her arm, from she thought was an needle injection, but it was too much to late to save herself.

"What did he mean by she betraying us?" Beast Boy questioned looking over to Raven, "The one that died." Raven kneeled down to see what was taking Cyborg so long to boot. He sighed as he looked at one of the survivallance cameras planted on the ceiling. He ran to the security room gesturing them to follow. They walked in to see Robin sitting on one of the chairs. "We've been hacked. Slade…" he stayed silent still trying to log back in to the system.

"Now, how was it…" he asked glaring up to the young princess, "The okay…." she replied taking off one of her arm blades to repair it, "My dear, I watched. It was more then okay." Starfire didn't dear to lie to him, and she was telling him the truth, she was admitting what she felt. "It was more pleasant then I thought." Slade was pleased at her progress, but he knew the Titans would be planning something. "Oh.. one more thing, I'm gonna let it sync in for them, training for the whole of next week." Starfire nodded and walked to her room.

3 Weeks Later…

The Titans had gone quiet, no news, no announcements. But rumours had begun weeks ago. Robin and Cyborg was still working for any clues, Raven was still herself and Beast Boy still ate tofu, but they were all much quieter. When gathered in the common room, they would barely talk to each other, the wounds from Starfire's betrayal was still healing. Robin took the impact way to hard, his former girlfriend, evil. He couldn't comprehend it, but had gotten used to not hearing her voice, And anyways he was happy that barely any crimes took place the last few weeks, cause all it did was reminded him of her.

Robin and Cyborg came across something in her absence. Her communicator was missing, if it was with her, the tracker was off. Robin was shocked when he saw her communicator go online, meaning she was near the tower, for more then a split second, maybe he was dreaming, he didn't know and he didn't care.

Starfire has always held a grudge on her roommates, they only thing that kept her sane and not evil was her emotions, but the last drip of blood from her hero side has past, she was way to far in to save her from her destiny. Starfire screamed as she gave the blow that would end that session if training. "Good, you're becoming more like the black assassin you look up to.." he was referring to himself, because truly and deep down Starfire, looked up to him.

He didn't really know what his family back on Tamaran would think, but she knew Blackfire would be somewhat pleased at her sudden change in altitudes. "Speaking of which, everything I have taught you will be tested today. It's time for you to try your assassination trails." Starfire was waiting for this day. This basically sealed her thoughts of switching, yet again she never thought she could be the one to kill someone, not that she didn't care, well she didn't care for who she was going to kill.

"Trouble! TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as stood up from the couch, his ears were being impaled from how loud the alarm was but didn't really care. The rushed over to the Jump City Plaza. As they reached the freeway they saw the wreckage of the car, it seemed it was just an accident.

The occupiers got out fine, except for the person they were trying to save, politician Jack Sam. "Call an ambulance!" Robin said as he gestured them to help them to roll over the vehicle.

Robin sighed, "At least it wasn't, well you kn-" he was cut off by the dark voice of the rather familiar voice. "So you are saying you would like not to see me, this is hurtful news. But I do not blame you. Slade's voice came through her earpiece, "Attack, don't kill them, yet…"

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7: Partner's In Crime Part 1

CHAPTER 7

The Evil Within Starfire

The team's mouth dropped open as she pulled a slight grin, big enough for the others to see it. She turned to see one of the drivers still breathing inside the car, she instantly shot a few starbolts in the direction of the fuel tank.

"Star, what a-" she quickly turned her head to them and pulled out a fist ready to fire. Smoke was thick and cars started to back off the freeway. "You don't have to do this…" Cyborg said as he pulled out his canon, she grinned, not responding to him. She finally let out the words, "You know I will, it is the to late for me, and it is the too late for you." She fired in several different spots, they all got pinned down except for Robin. He ran over to her and threw her to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?!" he yelled, Starfire turned her head and turned around to pin him down, "You made me this way!" Robin tried to force his way out, but Starfire had regained her alien strength. "You can get out!" Robin responded trying to reach for his utility belt. This angered her, she threw him off the side of freeway, leaving him to fall to the water. She stood up and looked down to his body falling. "I chose to be this way. There's no stopping that." She walked off to see the rest in the state of shock. "You didn't just do that." Beast Boy whispered.

"You had just watched me, why not stop now." "We're not here to fight." Raven stated, she giggled a bit, in the most threatening manner possible. "I am done here, go deal with your friend." she fired at the road, and fell through. They all ran to look under, but she was gone and Robin to. "Oh crap."

"Time to move forward, I believe you have got the target." Slade stated as Starfire threw an unconscious Robin. "I will deal with him, get some rest." He said as she walked away. Throughout the night, Starfire heard the screams of Robin, it sounded like Slade was breaking him in someway. She didn't care anyways and was fine with it, and fell to sleep.

3 Weeks Later…

No word came from Robin, his communicator went down and the Titans were calming down to the disappearance of Robin, a search team was sent, but nothing. But they knew Star and Slade had him, the question was what were they doing with him. Cyborg punched his fist into the arm, he was overly angered, 2 Titans down, 3 to go. He had almost lost all hope with Starfire, and now Robin?

Starfire and Slade were talking in the main room, until a voice came from the side of her. "How do I look?" Robin said showing off his old suit he used before when he was wearing when he was blackmailed. They both grinned. "You have a new partner in crime." Starfire glared over back to him and responded with one word. "Hello."

END OF CHAPTER 7

SUSPENSE, OMG ROBIN'S EVIL AS WELL!


	8. Chapter 8: Partners In Crime Part 2

CHAPTER 8

The Evil Within Starfire

Robin walked towards Starfire as he whispered into her ear. Slade smiled as Star giggled. He reached for his pocket and put on his badge, Starfire looked down as she watched on as he embraced it. He turned around to look at Slade, "We're going on a test run…" he nodded as Robin gestured to follow him.

Later….

"Ave Street, you take left, I take right." they split up and raced to the rooftop. Robin suddenly jumped at her and covered her mouth. "Shh…" he whispered as the T-Car passed on by. "Freeze!" Cyborg yelled as he started scanning the rooftops, "Two heat signatures, Titans GO!" They quickly flew and climbed up the roof. "Robin, you must leave." he nodded and sneaked off leaving Starfire to fall through the building as she tried to remain unnoticed.

"Where'd they go?" Starfire had quickly made an escape through a fire exit. "Starfire calling Robin," her communicator beeped and he eventually picked up. "Did you escape?" she nodded through the video call, "Meet at the lair." She eventually made it back and entered glaring over at Robin. "The followed you… get your attack positions ready, i'm gonna get my blaster."

"Starfire! Stand down!" Beast Boy commanded as she just glared at them. "Where's Robin!" Cyborg shouted as he put out his blaster. She ran up to them and pulled a slight grin and started to attack. "I am restricted to tell you the whereabouts of the Robin."

"Slade, we've got an attack at the front center." Robin said as he passed his office, he ran out the back door to get his robots ready to attack from behind. "What happened to y-" Raven was pinned down. She gritted her teeth and punched Raven in the head, only to be pushed off by Beast Boy. "Stay away from her!" She brushed herself off, only to hear the same question. "Where's Robin?" Cyborg commanded her to tell him. She felt a vibration from her pocket, Robin and a Slade were ready.

"The fine, I will tell you…" She was scanning each of their eyes, only to look away and pointed to the hallway. There was a gloomy Robin, he had his feet up against the wall, with a hint of darkness in his face. Their mouths dropped, "Not you…" Raven whispered, suddenly the front door broke into an half. "Bots! Attack" commanded Slade. Starfire and Robin made a book for it through the door Slade had escaped through, Beast Boy and Raven chased after the couple. Star had hit the button in the office, a robotic voice came over the intercom.

"Self Destruct Mode, in 10 seconds." Building panels started to blow and quickly started to explode. "Titans! Fall Back!" Raven and Beast Boy ran out through a destroyed window. Slade's robots started to get squished from the falling roof. "Get to the car." Slade started the engine and Robin ran in to get the laptop and quickly ran into the back seat.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9: Titans East

The Evil Within Starfire

CHAPTER 9

"C4 charges, set. Explosives up, Operation Tower is a go." Starfire and Robin kept off Titans Tower and hid behind a large rock to deflect from the blast. "Slade watched through a hidden camera on Robin's pocket, and he was the man at the control.

"Robin too!" Cyborg put his hand on his hand, face palming, he didn't want to hear it, until he heard a beeping sound. He stood up and walked closer, still not being able to see what it was."3… 2…1…" one by one, explosions at the common room down to the basement occurred.

Smoke and fire filled the newly repaired tower. The couple watched as debris flung out of the facility. Suddenly a black circle formed around the remaining frame of the tower. The two booked out of there, leaving no clues to any involvement in the explosion. "Beast Boy… wake up." Cyborg rushed to the medical bay to put him on life support. Raven was putting out the fire.

Slowly the bottom frame fell apart, "Hold on tight!" Cyborg shouted from the other room, the Tower fell in the opposite direction of where the two ran. Shattered windows and explosions rocked the medical bay, Beast Boy was still not awake and Raven had teleported out of the tower before it fell. Helicopters were on the move to make news of the fallen tower. "Star… its a metaphor." Starfire pulled a confused face until she realised that the tower had fallen. It symobolised the last stand. And instantly she knew she couldn't switch sides again. The two hoped on a parked motorcycle, Robin still hot wiring the bike.

THE NEXT DAY…

"The Teen Titans has not come forward with any info-" "Some say it could spell the end of the-" "The World is currently in dang-" Slade flipped through the channels. Hearing Robin had just walked in. "Titans East." Slade muttered as he slowly turned around to look at him. "The second wave, is about to start." Robin grinned and decided to wake a Starfire up for the news.

"Apprentices, I believe you know what the Titans do when their down." They both nodded as Sade turned on the TV once more, the reporter stated, "Titans East are on their way to fill in for the time being, that is the only statement from the Teen Titans." He muted the sound and looked back at them. Robin looked down to his old communicator, it was still online. "Binder Freeway. We know what to do." "Not so fast, Robin use this." It was a small dump device, Starfire looked over to Robin, taking a peek of what it looked like and left.

"What do you think all the commotion is about?" Aqualad questioned as he looked over to the team. Bumble Bee played dumb, "Too bod the twins aren't here." Bumble Bee giggled, "Stop calling them that!" Speedy watched the speedo rise as they started to see the Titans Island. "Jesus Christ, did the tower just collapse?" Suddenly Aqualad received a call and picked it up through the touchscreen in the car. "Cyborg-" Speedy was cut off to the stiffining in his voice, "Get ba-, Spe-" the signal was garbled, "Cyborg I can't hear you!" "Ro- and St-, thei- the eni-" the call cut off.

"What about Robin and Starfire?, became a couple?" He laughed as he saw a green light approaching them, suddenly a tire blew out causing the car to swivel left and right. "Crap!" The car hit a crash barrier and flipped uncontrollably. Aqualad and Bumble Bee were unconscious and Speedy was trapped between Aqualad's body, his seatbelt and his Airbag. "Ugh…" Speedy dropped his mouth when he saw Robin lying down and saying hi to him.

"Enjoy you last moments." Starfire had started a trail of gas and the two hopped on their bike and left in a flash as the ca behind them ignigted into flames. And suprisingly Starfire didn't care for him, those alien emotions were starting to kick in. But deep down she knows she's doing the wrong thing but can't kick herself enough to not. And still she carries on without a care in a world.

Starfire clicked the button and attached to the bike so it wouldn't shut down. Slade warned them, "You have 3 minutes to get off the freeway, Police are heading to your location already." She clicked the button and everything went dark. "The power of technology." Robin said. "Raven would like this." "I know right."

"Your awake, good." Cyborg whispered but loud enough to able to hear. "Whe-" the lights shut off, the monitors went black and life support systems shut down. "The hell? Cyborg what just happened and where are we." Cyborg opened the fuse box and nothing worked. "Were underneathed our Tower. You wanna take a huge guess what happened?" Cyborg's voice tensed as Beast Boy looked the other way to see Raven meditating. Out of the blue Cyborg froze, "Clearly this blackout is not a blackout." Raven said still with her eyes closed. "EMP. Turn him back on." Beast Boy stood up to flick the reset button.

After a while he had come out if his trance. "Cyborg, its not a blackout, it's a-" Raven was cut off. "EMP, I know. I have scanners did you know? I was preserving manual and automatic functions from being terminated. "Cyborg? Are you okay?" His voice was resembling more if a Siri voice. "Huh?" His voice went back to normal, "Oh.. my basic functions are turned on first, there's a fun fact." By this point electrical functions were on again and Cyborg received a call from the JCPD.

"The Titans East…. are down." Beast Boy's eyes widened, "looks like a accidental crash." He ended the call. "You know who did it, we need to toughen up and stay low for a while." They both nodded and Cyborg concluded, "Get some rest." He walked out the room, Raven following behind, the lights dimmed in the room and the noise fell to silence.

END OF CHAPTER 9

What will happen next? Please R&R, To make sure I finish this story.


End file.
